Not your Princess
by o0ani-mangalover0o
Summary: A song-fic she finelly found her knight


o0~Not Your Princess~0o

**Disclaimer**: I do **NOT **own any of the Inuyasha characters

hey everyone this is my first ff so please be a little gentle but tell me what i did wrong so flames are welcomed and please help me for future stories to come. Thank ya'll and hope you enjoy it!

* * *

><p><em>Say that you're sorry that face of an angel comes out just where you need it to as I paced back and forth all this time cause I honestly believed in you holding on the days dang on stupid girl I should've know I should've know<em>

I know I was never good enough but I wished and hoped and dreamed of the day that you'll finally see the real me and not just a copy. I have given up 4 years of my life for you. I had to fight for my life everyday and looked for the jewel all for you. I could've just left and went to school to be with my friends and stay at home to help mom and have long hot baths. No I traded all that for youkai guts and freezing cold baths.

_I'm not princess this ain't a fairytale I'm not the one you'll sweep off her feet lead her up the stairwell this ain't Hollywood this is a small town I was a dreamer before you went and let me down now it's too late for and your white horse to come around_

I can see that everytime you look at me you just see_ her _but I just act like I don't notice and let you play with my heart and made me believe that you loved me more than just friend. Sadly I realized it just a little too late that I was not the one you really wanted. I feel head over heels in love with you I was to naïve to see that you really didn't want me but someone who looked like me. You were just using me for your own selfish ways just to get what you wanton matter who gets hurt. I use to dream about my future with you what are kids would look like or how my life here would be. Would I take over the village if Kaede passed? What would I do with Shippo? All these questions and more ran through my head. This was when I was going to spend the rest of my life with you.

_Maybe I was naïve got lost in your eyes never really had a chance my mistake I didn't know to be in love you had to fight to have the upper hand I had so many dreams about you and me happy endings well now I know_

He treats me how I'm supposed to be treated someone who doesn't call me wench or bitch or useless I now have someone who I can run to when I'm having a crappy day. I love the feel of his arms around me. They are so strong that if he chose to he could crush me in a second but once I'm with in his embrace I feel like everything is all right in the world. With him I don't have to even try to please him because I know that whatever I do he would appreciate it regardless of what the result. I'm also not constantly worrying if he is with someone else not crying me eyes out wondering what I can do to make stay.

_I'm not your princess this ain't a fairytale I'm not the one you'll sweep off her feet lead her up this stairwell this ain't Hollywood this is a small town I was a dreamer before went and let me down now it's too late for you and your white horse to come around_

Now I found someone else someone who would love me for me and not just a replacement. I thought you saw me that way, someone who I can give my all to. You all of a sudden just can't decide that you love me and beg me to forgive you and take you back. Saying you changed and hoping I'll come running back into your arms. Now it's just a little too late for you. Sorry is not going to cut it this time you have hurt me too much cut me too deep to think that five words are going to make me forgive you. I just wished you could have figured that out while you still had a chance because if you would have realized you feelings sooner it would have been you that is holding me in your arm and not you _half-brother. _Still I'm really glad that you didn't because now I have him and not have to worry if you really love me for me or for who I remind you of.

_And there you are on your knees, begging for forgiveness, begging for me just like I always wanted but I'm sorry cause I'm not you princess, this ain't a fairytale, I'm gonna find someone someday who might actually treat me well this is a big world, that was a small town there in my rear view mirror disappearing now and its too late for you and your white horse _

"What are you thinking about so hard koi? "a deep voice gently asked bring me out of my thoughts.

"Nothing love just thinking about the past and how I came to getting you," I said quietly not wanting to break the peaceful atmosphere.

"Oh, and what of it?"

" Nothing really I just sometimes wonder if Inuyasha never treated me like he did would I still be here or would I have never gotten the chance to have find you."

"Hn"

"Well for all I know I'm actually glad he treated me the way he did."

An image of him with his infamous eye brow raised came forth in my mind and I had to choke back on the giggle that was treating to spew out of my mouth. Once I settled down I answered his unspoken question.

"I'm glad because if it weren't for him making me cry and run into the forest I would have never run into you and then I would have gotten eaten by the youkis that were out there."

"…."

"I would have never found my knight and shining armor." I finished taking note on the ever silenced Taiyoukai. When he didn't say anything for a while I twisted myself in his arm to see what was wrong. Then I saw how his eyes were glazed over indicating that I was remembering that fateful night.

"Hn"

His reply just made me smile. " Sesshoumaru you know I love you right?"

"This Sesshoumaru loves you too my little princess."

_Now it's too late for you and your white horse to catch me now oh, whoa, whoa, whoa try to catch me now oh, it's too late to catch me now _


End file.
